The Last Roundup/Gallery
Training for the rodeo Determined Applejack S2E14.png|Not a happy face but yet happy...determined. Applejack Training 1 S2E14.png|Talk about suspense! Applejack jumping over hurdle S2E14.png|Such a graceful landing! Applejack Training 2 S2E14.png|One hard turn! 2nd Place in Background S2E14.png|Applejack's ribbons - even then she got 2nd place sometimes! Applejack Getting Ready to Jump S2E14.png|Running to make the leap. Applejack leaping over hurdle S2E14.png|Insert Matrix shot here. Applejack jumping over hurdle birdseye view S2E14.png|Jumping the mud hole. Applejack close jump S2E14.png|This would cost someone a blue ribbon. Applejack landing after a jump S2E14.png|Keeping up the determination, Applejack Apple Bloom wearing Applejack's hat 1 S2E14.png|The hat changes wearers. Apple Bloom wearing Applejack's hat 2 S2E14.png|''YAY! I get to wear the hat.'' Apple Bloom wearing Applejack's hat 3 S2E14.png|It looks good on her. Rope Appears Under Finishline S2E14.png|Rope appears under the finish line. Applejack looking slick S2E14.png|Applejack's signature position. Applejack flipping her hat up S2E14.png|Applejack, tossing her hat. Apple Bloom on a fencing while talking to Applejack S2E14.png|Applejack and Apple Bloom, talking sister to sister. Applejack blushing S2E14.png|"Aw, shucks!" Meeting Derpy Rainbow raising an Applejack banner S2E14.png|Dashie raising an Applejack banner. Rainbow Dash looks up at incoming lightning S2E14.png|*gasps* Rainbow Dash next to thunderbolt S2E14.png|"Huh?" Rainbow Dash's poor tail S2E14.png|Who zapped her tail? Rainbow Dash burnt tail S2E14.png|"Now, careful Derpy!" Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 1 S2E14.png|The debut of Derpy. It was like a dream come true for every fan of the show - well, except for some viewers. Derpy jumping S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash telling Derpy not to cause any more damage. Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 2 S2E14.png|"Don't want to do any more damage than you've already done." Derpy Hooves Town Hall S2E14.png|Derpy broke a few things Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 5 S2E14.png|A shocking revelation! Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 4 S2E14.png|"I just don't know what went wrong." Derpy after being shocked by lighting S2E14.png|Shocked... Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 6 S2E14.png|Guess she bounced a little too much. Rainbow Dash pushing in a nail S2E14.png|"Yeah, it's a mystery" Derpy Hooves Flying S2E14.png|"Nice work, Rainbow Dash!" Derpy Hooves Flying 2 S2E14.png|BONK! Derpy Hooves Column S2E14.png|Oh no, look out below! Rainbow Dash holding up column 1 S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash, trying to keep it from falling. Rainbow Dash holding up column 2 S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash, you're NOT Superman... Derpy Hooves Flying 3 S2E14.png|Bruh moment right here. Derpy Hooves looking down 1 S2E14.png|"You okay, Rainbow Dash?" Derpy Hooves looking down 2 S2E14.png|"Is there anything I can do to help?" Derpy looking sad S02E14.png|She looks so cute from this angle! Rainbow Dash shouting at Derpy S2E14.png|''No more help please, just sit there.'' Derpy Hooves Shocked S2E14.png|"No!" Rainbow Dash 'Nothing!' S2E14.png|"Nothing!" Derpy Hooves Upset 1 S2E14.png|"In the name of Celestia!" Derpy Hooves Upset 2 S2E14.png|"Just sit there and do nothing!" Derpy cracks the floor with sitting on it S2E14.png|Derpy wasn't listening to Rainbow Dash... Derpy Hooves Sitting 3 S2E14.png|...because she was focusing on jumping on the cloud. "Now what?" says Derpy. Derpy Hooves Falling S2E14.png|Poor Derpy. Derpy "Oops! My bad!" S2E14.png|"Oops! My bad!" Prior to leaving Ponyville Crowd Cheer S2E14.png|"Applejack! Applejack!" Ponyville Crowd Cheer2 S2E14.png|"Applejack! Applejack!" Mayor Podium 2 S2E14.png|Mayor giving a speech ... Applejack Crowd S2E14.png|... about Applejack. Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest cheering S2E14.png|Excited ponies. Applejack Mayor 2 S2E14.png|It's my pleasure Mayor. Derpy about to cheer for Rainbow Dash S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash looks cute. Derpy sticking her head out of a hole S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash and Derpy. Derpy cheering for Applejack S2E14.png|Derpy is about to cheer. Derpy Hooves Happy S2E14.png|"Yeah, Applejack!" Derpy Hooves about to fall over again S2E14.png|"Woohoo!" Derpy falling over again S2E14.png|Look out below! Rainbow Dash cringe S02E14.png|''I could care less.'' Rainbow Dash rolling her eyes at Derpy (again) S02E14.png|Eyeroll. Fluttershy listening to AJ's speech S2E14.png Twilight in the Crowd S2E14.png|Twilight beside Dinky. Written Script and Golden Harvest with filly Dinky Doo S2E14.png|Written Script and Golden Harvest with Dinky Doo? Crowd listening to Applejack S2E14.png|Everypony, at the ceremony for Applejack. Applejack big smile S2E14.png|Applejack smiles. Train Station S2E14.png|Applejack's friends and family wishing her good luck. Applejack talking to Granny Smith S2E14.png|Getting a farewell from Granny Smith. Applejack Mayor 4 S2E14.png|Mayor is eager for money! Pinkie Pie talking to Applejack S2E14.png|Don't forget to have fun while you're gone. Animation error cropped S2E14.png|Oops, an animation error! Applejack boards the train S2E14.png|Is that Written Script and Golden Harvest again? Pinkie Pie eating lots of taffy S2E14.png|Eat lots of taffy! Pinkie Pie eating lots and lots of taffy S2E14.png|Pinkie... at least take off the wrappers first... Twilight your best S2E14.png|"Do your best, Applejack!" Applejack about to leave for Canterlot S2E14.png|Ah'm sure I'll do better than my best. Conductor pony and train driver S2E14.png|All aboard! Applejack Mayor 5 S2E14.png|See y'all in a week. Dark Moon and Berryshine on the train S2E14.png Golden Harvest and Dinky Doo on the train S2E14.png|Golden Harvest and Dinky Doo again? On the train to Canterlot? Awfully suspicious... Sarsaparilla Pinkie Pie when the train departs S2E14.png|"And drink sarsaparilla! ...What? It gives you extra sass." (as a side note... why is Bon Bon here during this?) The surprise party Another banner for Applejack S2E14.png|Rainbow chooses a more...reliable assistant. Preparing for Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png|Setting up a surprise party to welcome Applejack back from the rodeo. Getting streamers for Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png|Well that is the point... Rainbow Dash being cute S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash being cute...as always. Pinkie Pie startles Fluttershy S2E14.png|"Surprise!" Fluttershy was startled S2E14.png|"Oh, Pinkie, you startled me..." Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 1 S2E14.png|"Don't worry, Twilight. Got my lips all limbered up." Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 2 S2E14.png|One of Pinkie's lip-limbering faces. Pinkie Pie making duckface S2E14.png|Pinkie Fish. Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 3 S2E14.png|She's getting in the zone. Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 4 S2E14.png|Quite the face there, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 5 S2E14.png|You're weird. Has anyone ever told you that? You're weird. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hiding S2E14.png|Time to hide in the... chicken roost? Hiding at Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png|Hiding from Applejack to give her a surprise. Giving a surprise party S2E14.png|"SURPRISE!" The Mail pony stands in the barn's entrance S2E14.png|"Wow! How did you know it was my birthday?" Disappoint S02E14.png|Son, we're all disappointed... Twilight mail S02E14.png|Thanks... scram! S02E14.png|Now SCRAM!! Mailpony rejected S2E14.png|Poor mailpony, getting the door slammed on him... Mailpony birthday cake S2E14.png|Leave it to Pinkie to know cake makes all better. Reading Applejack's letter S2E14.png|Oh, a letter! Apple family shocked by the news S2E14.png|Bad news for the Apple family. Fluttershy Rainbow worried S02E14.png Twilight finish reading S02E14.png|Twilight, reading the letter. Twilight finish reading2 S02E14.png|"That's all there is." Rarity AppleBumpkin shocked S02E14.png|Rarity and Apple Bumpkin shocked... Family shocked S02E14.png|(from the right) Peachy Sweet, Apple Cobbler, and Apple Fritter's shocked too... Apple Bloom is sad S2E14.png|Please, don't leave your little sis! Rainbow Dash not coming back S2E14.png|"What do you mean Applejack is not coming back!?" Dog-EyesA.B. S02E14.png|"And she loves her family! Doesn't she...?" Rarity dramatic gasp S2E14.png|Rarity, becomes worried. Rarity just dreadful S2E14.png|Of all the things that could happen, this is The! Worst! Possible! Thing! Rarity make her not S2E14.png|There's people... Rarity not return S2E14.png|''...Watching us?!'' Rainbow Dash believing Fluttershy S2E14.png|Looks like Rainbow is believing Fluttershy for a change. Rainbow Dash waiting for S2E14.png|"Well! What are we waiting for!" Apple Bloom among members of the Apple family S2E14.png|The Apples, are mighty grateful. The Apple family are in a good mood S2E14.png|You'd do that for us? Setting out to find Applejack S2E14.png|Twilight and the gang set off. Big McIntosh cries S2E14.png|Even Big Mac can't stand to see his sister gone. Where's Applejack? Canterlot train station S2E14.png|The Canterlot train station. Equestria Rodeo competition stadium in Canterlot S2E14.png|The Equestria Rodeo competition stadium in Canterlot; the tower in the background bears a strong resemblance to Twilight's library from the first episode. Rarity have you seen Applejack S2E14.png|''Have you seen this mare?'' Applejack photograph close up S2E14.png|AJ in her signature pose—perfect for a search. Pinkie Pie follows Caramel S2E14.png|Pinkie, (seemingly) clowning around as usual. Pinkie Pie shows Applejack's picture to Caramel S1E14.png|Maybe Caramel the Rodeo Clown knows Pinkie Pie sad and ball deflating S2E14.png|Forever alone Twilight cute ear drop S2E14.png|Golden Harvest also likes to clean aisles on vacations. Cherry Berry too. Rainbow Dash trying to find Applejack S2E14.png|Non-clown Caramel hasn't seen her either. Fluttershy trying to find Applejack S2E14.png|Meadow Song just earned the ire of 99% of the audience. Searching for Applejack at the rodeo site S2E14.png Cleaning up the corral S2E14.png|Even the Doctor's busy cleaning up the corral. Rarity dusting herself S2E14.png|Disapponytment. Twilight trying to find out who knows where Applejack went S2E14.png|Oh...! Wildwood Flower ID S2E14.png|She has seen this cowpony before. Main six minus Applejack looking happy S02E14.png|Delighted friends! Pony pointing in the direction Applejack went S2E14.png|She went thataway! Pony pointing where Applejack went S2E14.png|Formidable Buttes Rarity, Pinkie, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow - you kidding?.S02E14.png|She went WHERE!? Dodge Junction Rainbow Dash "dead end" S2E14.png|Now what can Rainbow Dash be lying about? Train ride to Dodge Junction S2E14.png|The ponies sit like dogs, while Pinkie really has to go. Twilight Sparkle "I don't know how we'll break it to Ponyville" S2E14.png|Now what can Twilight be thinking, that will make her even want to lie? Pinkie Pie wanting to use a restroom S2E14.png|Don't worry, Pinkie, we've all been there. Twilight we're here S2E14.png|Hey we're here! Dodge Junction Station S2E14.png|Next stop: Dodge Junction. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity leaving the train S2E14.png|On the road again... Pinkie Pie darting out of the train S2E14.png|Priorities! Rarity & Fluttershy mane flow S2E14.png|Talk about mane flow. Pinkie Pie waiting at the outhouse S2E14.png|Even ponies do the potty dance. Applejack at the outhouse S2E14.png|"Some ponies..." Pinkie Pie darting into the outhouse S2E14.png|I can't wait another second! Pinkie Pie leaving the outhouse S2E14.png|AWESOME FACE Pinkie Pie finds Applejack near the Dodge Junction station S2E14.png|"I found her! I found her! I found her!" Pinkie Pie pointing when she finds Applejack S2E14.png|Pinkie happily pointing. Applejack at Dodge Junction S2E14.png|I found Applejack! Applejack being spotted S2E14.png Rarity Applejack thank heavens S2E14.png|"Oh Applejack! Thank heavens." Fluttershy so glad S2E14.png|"We're so glad you're safe!" Pinkie Pie happy she found Applejack S2E14.png|"I found her! I found her! I—" Pinkie Pie 'Oh yeah' S2E14.png|Wait! There ARE! What do you know, there—OH WAIT A SECOND... Pinkie Pie moving around in a blur S2E14.png|Berightback ZOOM Rainbow Dash why didn't S2E14.png|"Why didn't you..." Rainbow Dash to Ponyville S2E14.png|"Back to Ponyville!" Rarity "Yes, why here?" S2E14.png|"Yes, why here?" Rarity she being random S2E14.png|"Do you have any snacks?" Meeting Cherry Jubilee S2E14.png|Meeting Cherry Jubilee for the first time. Rarity you are S2E14.png|"And you are?" Rarity she said boss S2E14.png Talking to Cherry Jubilee S2E14.png Jubilee complements Applejack S2E14.png|Why it's simply smashing darling! Cherry Jubilee explaining how well Applejack performed S2E14.png Applejack Cherries Jubilee S2E14.png Main six gather around Cherry Jubilee S2E14.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash mixed reactions S2E14.png|Everypony has mixed reactions. Applejack sweaty S02E14.png|"What if at the end of the episode, people forget me and start talkin' about Derpy?!" Applejack Rainbow Dash confrontation S02E14.png|Applejack being confronted by Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash yeah right S2E14.png|Oh yeah right! Mixed emotions about Applejack leaving S2E14.png|Each of the Main Six, besides Applejack, have different thoughts on her leaving. Rainbow Dash excuse me S2E14.png|"Excuse me!" Rainbow Dash scolding Applejack S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash scolding Applejack. Rainbow Dash that card S2E14.png|Oh great she used the didn't need to find me card. Rainbow Dash get her S2E14.png|"We got to get her..." Rainbow Dash spill the beans S2E14.png|"To spill the beans." Pinkie Pie she had beans S2E14.png|"She had beans!!" Rainbow Dash "what" face to Pinkie Pie S02E14.png|Insert Darth Vader "NO!" here The cherry factory Mouse eating cherry S2E14.png|How in Equestria did he get away with that? Applejack's new job S2E14.png|A new job. New helpers S2E14.png|Ah, the extra help's arrived! Applejack shocked S2E14.png|They're the new help!? Cherry sorters S2E14.png|"We're the cherry sorters!" 5 main ponies lining up to work in the cherry factory S2E14.png|Lining up to work. Main ponies ready to work in the cherry factory S02E14.png|Have fun on your first day! Annoyed Applejack in the cherry factory S2E14.png|Suspicious Applejack is suspicious. Rarity well uhh S2E14.png|"Well, uh..." Rarity you made S2E14.png|"You made..." Rarity working cherry orchard S2E14.png|"...working on a cherry orchard sound so...delightful." Rarity so delightful S2E14.png|Happy face. Rainbow Dash fine! S2E14.png|"Fine!" Rainbow Dash quit talking S2E14.png|"Why don't you quit talking..." Rainbow Dash tells Applejack to start the machinery S02E14.png|"...and get walking!" Rarity oops near miss S2E14.png Rarity sorting cherries S2E14.png|Sorting cherries. Rarity keeping eye S2E14.png Rainbow Dash checking S2E14.png|Taking a quick check on Applejack. Twilight wink S2E14.png Sneaky Twilight Sparkle S2E14.png Twilight so Applejack...S2E14.png|"So AJ..." Twilight how was S2E14.png|"...how was Canterlot?" Twilight not talking S2E14.png Twilight sly face S2E14.png|Sly face. Rarity near miss S2E14.png|Twilight so much for helping. Twilight approach S02E14.png|Twilight's sexy approach to Applejack. Rainbow Dash what about S2E14.png|Smiling. Rainbow Dash super cute smile S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash being cute, yeah that's right, super cute. Pouty Applejack S2E14.png|Not amused with Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash disappointed S02E14.png|Dashie is disappointed. Twilight, Rainbow, and Rarity question Applejack S2E14.png Pinkie Pie & Fluttershy working S2E14.png|Just like that "I Love Lucy" episode. Fluttershy asks Applejack to slow down S2E14.png|Pinkie, you be Lucy. Fluttershy can be Ethel. Rarity & Twilight S2E14.png Rainbow Dash Yelling S2E14.png Applejack annoyed S2E14.png Applejack getting annoyed S2E14.png Rainbow Dash with chef hat S2E14.png|It was only one time! Applejack running S2E14.png|Speed it up! Rainbow Dash made it rain S2E14.png|"Was it because I made it rain!" Too many cherries S02E14.png Fluttershy worried S2E14.png|Priceless face, courtesy of Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie worried about the cherries going by S2E14.png Cherries on Fluttershy's hat S2E14.png|Putting cherries on Fluttershy's hat might help-- Fluttershy's reaction to cherries on her hat S2E14.png|--but she doesn't seem to like it (no surprise). Twilight "book on organized orchards" S2E14.png|Rarity is noticing that Twilight wants to lie. Rarity's awkward smile S2E14.png|Awkward smile Rarity. Pinkie Pie picking cherries S2E14.png Cherries everywhere in the factory S2E14.png Pinkie Pie stuffed S2E14.png|Solving a problem, Pinkie Pie style! Rarity because S2E14.png|"Was it because?" Rarity insulted Applejack's hair S2E14.png|Applejack seems to receive a lot of insults from her own friends. Applejack maxspeed S02E14.png|Applejack in Maximum Speed!! Fluttershy scared S2E14.png|"STOP!" Fluttershy is scared S02E14.png Applejack about to get hit by cherries S2E14.png|''Oh, this isn't good.'' Applejack cherry splat S2E14.png Cherry factory gasp S2E14.png|*Gasp!* Applejack cherry face splat S2E14.png|''Yeah, get the mop.'' Cherry factory mess S2E14.png|The rest of the main ponies cleaning up the cherry factory. Rarity yes S2E14.png Rarity desperate times S2E14.png Rarity desperate measures S2E14.png|"Desperate times do call for desperate measures." Rarity & Rainbow Dash mutral S2E14.png|I know what you're thinking Rarity. Pinkie Pie licking cherry juice S2E14.png|Definitely the 'big guns'. Using the 'big guns' Cherry farm's orchards S2E14.png Cherrybucking S2E14.png|'Cherrybucking' Applejack startled S2E14.png|Applejack startled by Pinkie Pie. Applejack you promise S2E14.png|"You promise not to talk about Ponyville ?" Pinkie Pie I promise S2E14.png|"I promise!" Cherrybucking with Applejack and Pinkie Pie S2E14.png|Pinkie Pie helps out, too! Applejack seriously S2E14.png|Seriously that's how Pinkie is getting cherries. Applejack ugh...why S2E14.png|"Ugh...why?" Pinkie Pie starts to bug Applejack with cherry changa S2E14.png|"Have you ever had a cherry changa?" Pinkie Pie oh sorry S2E14.png|"Oh sorry." Pinkie Pie was a question S2E14.png|"That was a question." Applejack still S2E14.png|"Still...!" Applejack never had S2E14.png|"I never had a cherry changa." Pinkie Pie no wonder S2E14.png|"Well no wonder!" Applejack getting cornered S2E14.png|Pinkie Pie cornering Applejack with complete randomness. Applejack losing it S2E14.png|Applejack is losing it. Pinkie Pie long neck S2E14.png|Applejack is not freaking out at Pinkie's sudden long neck. Pinkie Pie going about S2E14.png|Hopping about. Pinkie Pie annoys Applejack chimmy cherry S2E14.png|"One of my favorite funny words is 'kumquat'!" Pinkie Pie annoys Applejack cherry changa S2E14.png Pinkie Pie pickle barrel 2 S2E14.png|"Pickle barrel! Pickle barrel!" Pinkie Pie pickle barrel S2E14.png|"Pickle barrel!" (Pinkie seems to say 'pickle' quite a bit in this episode) Applejack say it S2E14.png|"Say it!" Applejack eye close up S2E14.png|Close up. Applejack fed up with Pinkie Pie S2E14.png|"Noooooo!" Applejack begging Pinkie Pie for mercy S2E14.png|"Make it stop!" Pinkie Pie at the ready S2E14.png|''Talk! I've got an annoyance gun and I'm not afraid to use it!'' Rainbow Dash spill them! S2E14.png|"Spill the beans!" Applejack not saying her secret S2E14.png|"I ain't sayin' nothin'!" Rainbow Dash sinister smile S2E14.png|That sinister smile. Rainbow Dash uses Pinkie Pie as a weapon S2E14.png|Annoyance gun fire! (endless jabbering) Applejack freaking out S2E14.png|Applejack seems to be freaking out. Annoyed by Pinkie Pie S2E14.png|(more endless jabbering) Applejack "Please stop talking!" S2E14.png|"All right all right! Just stop!" Closing in on Applejack in the cherry orchards S2E14.png|Emerging from the trees like ninjas. Applejack giving in at the cherry orchards S2E14.png|"All right, all right!" Rainbow Dash tomorrow huh S2E14.png|"Tomorrow huh." Rainbow Dash I don't know S2E14.png|"I don't know?" Pinkie Pie making a Pinkie Promise S2E14.png|"Do you Pinkie Promise?" Applejack might as well S2E14.png|Applejack making a cute face. Applejack at breakfast S2E14.png|"At breakfast." Applejack pinkie promise S2E14.png|Applejack has no other choice. Hopefully ... Applejack Pinkie Promises S2E14.png|"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye..." Rarity & Rainbow Dash happy S2E14.png|Everypony is happy. Cherry Hill Ranch at sunrise S2E14.png|"She'll do a bunk"? Sure, and a sentient human will replace Derpy with a normal-eyed changeling. Ponies walking S02E14.png Rainbow Dash doubtful S2E14.png|Rainbow has her doubts. Pinkie Pie really confident S2E14.png|Pinkie has faith in Applejack. Twilight knocking S2E14.png|Knocking. Twilight opening the door S02E14.png Pinkie Pie good morning S2E14.png|"Good morning!" Rainbow Dash expecting this S2E14.png|Somehow Rainbow Dash expected this. Applejack's empty bedroom at the cherry farm S2E14.png|You're kidding. You're kidding, right? Pinkie Pie Shock S2E14.png|One cupcake directly into her eye! Pinkie Pie Furious S2E14.png|That's the look that says 'Somepony's gonna die now!' Pinkie Pie about to blow her top S2E14.png|''Run for your lives she is gonna blow it!'' Pinkie Pie "nopony breaks a Pinkie Promise!" S2E14.png|"Nopony breaks a Pinkie PROMISE!" Rarity & Rainbow Dash dannnnnng S2E14.png|Dannnnnnnnnnnnng! Main ponies following Pinkie S02E14.png|Quick, chase after Pinkie while this show's still Y7 rated! The chase and the truth Applejack at the Dodge Junction train station S2E14.png Applejack moving her hooves around S2E14.png|Why are you dancing Applejack? Applejack oh I'm caught S2E14.png|Oh, applesauce! Main ponies running to Applejack S02E14.png Pinkie Pie Rage S2E14.png|Pinkie "Rage" Pie. Applejack AHH! S2E14.png|"AHH!" Applejack making her escape S2E14.png|Mare on the run. Applejack gets the heck out of Dodge S2E14.png|"Getting the heck out of Dodge (Junction)." Engineer cart stallions S2E14.png|''Step on it, I'm being chased by my maniac friends.'' Twilight oh no she S2E14.png Twilight look girls S2E14.png Pinkie Pie and friends "follow that stagecoach!" S2E14.png Five main ponies chasing Applejack in a cart S2E14.png|The rest of the mane 6 give chase. Applejack looking back S2E14.png|Applejack looking back. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash galloping S2E14.png|''LOOK OUT BUNNY'' Bunny dead ahead S2E14.png|Bunny roadblock. Fluttershy spots bunny S2E14.png|Fluttershy spots a cute little bunny. Fluttershy showing off her braking skills S2E14.png|Fluttershy hits the brakes! Bunny sniffing the cart S2E14.png|The bunny is OK. Fluttershy looking away from Dash S2E14.png Fluttershy looking at Dash S2E14.png|Sometimes it is possible to be too kind. Applejack oh yeah! S2E14.png|Oh yeah! Applejack cute confidence S2E14.png|Applejack with her cute confidence. Desert chase S2E14.png|Catching up Applejack feels impact S2E14.png|What was that! Applejack being told to pull over S2E14.png|"Pull over!" Applejack "Knock it off!" S2E14.png|''I said pull over!'' Slamming at the coach S2E14.png|Wham! Applejack offers double S2E14.png|Applejack doubles her pay. Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Twilight mad at Applejack S2E14.png|The 3 offering triple Iron Horses like offer S2E14.png|They seem to like the offer. Applejack that face S2E14.png|That face on Applejack. Applejack oh not good S2E14.png|"Oh not good." Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash pulling the cart S2E14.png|''Won't get away that easy'' Iron Horses we are S2E14.png|Aw c'mon we are going fast. Applejack not getting away S2E14.png|It's funny how 2 girls pulling 3 more girls can match 4 stallions pulling 1 girl. Pinkie Pie about to get on the other coach S2E14.png|Like a good old-fashioned car chase Pinkie Pie jumping on the coach S2E14.png|Pinkie Pie the action pony! Pinkie Pie scolding Applejack for breaking a Pinkie Promise S2E14.png|"Applejack, you broke your Pinkie Promise! Apologize!" Applejack frankly don't care S2E14.png|Frankly Applejack doesn't care. Pinkie Pie and Applejack pouty face S2E14.png|Applejack's pouty face makes a return. Applejack and Pinkie Pie on the coach S2E14.png|So that's how reins work on hooves. Pinkie Pie no words S2E14.png|Pinkie is speechless. Rarity listening S2E14.png Rarity she said can't S2E14.png Pinkie Pie get later S2E14.png|"I'll just get a real apology later." Pinkie Pie Rarity catch me S2E14.png|"Rarity, catch me!" Rarity what S2E14.png|"What? Pinkie-" Rarity screaming S02E14.png Rarity catching Pinkie Pie S2E14.png|Pinkie looks unusually happy there Twilight I'll be S2E14.png|''Well I'll be.'' Twilight go back! S2E14.png|"Rainbow go back!!" Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle ditching Pinkie and Rarity S2E14.png|"No time! They knew what they were getting into!" Rarity stuck with Pinkie Pie in the desert S2E14.png|''I blame you for this...'' Applejack ultra confident S2E14.png|Now Applejack is ultra confident. Speeding train approaching S2E14.png|Watch out for that train! Applejack uh oh S2E14.png|"Uh oh!" Confident Applejack S2E14.png|Run a speeding train? Aw yeah. Urging on the engineer ponies S2E14.png|Come on, we can make it... Speeding train S2E14.png|Have you spit yer bit, Applejack!? Engineer ponies plead for mercy S2E14.png|Is she... Determined Applejack 2 S2E14.png|...Serious. Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy see risk S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy see the incoming risk. Applejack crossing the train's path S2E14.png|They made it! Applejack safely across the tracks S2E14.png|Wait, so that one pony was never attached to the cart? Applejack perfect getaway S2E14.png|The perfect getaway for Applejack. Lady you're trouble engineer ponies S2E14.png|"Lady, you're trouble!" And so they left without being paid, good for Aj. Applejack happy S2E14.png|Happy! Applejack oh nuts S2E14.png|"Ah nuts!" Flying cart S2E14.png|''Oops, forgot that the two Pegasus ponies pulling the cart can fly.'' Applejack undaunted S2E14.png|Applejack is undaunted. Twilight & Fluttershy she goes S2E14.png|Twilight and Fluttershy surprised at Rainbow's quick departure. Never let her loose or you'll regret it. CaughtApplejack S02E14.png|Rainbow Tackle! Rainbow Dash caught Applejack 1 S2E14.png Rainbow Dash caught Applejack 2 S2E14.png|Maybe she regrets catching Applejack? Applejack's secret is revealed S2E14.png|My secret shame... Twilight I am S2E14.png|"I am!" Twilight won amazing S2E14.png|"You won an amazing amount of ribbons!" Says the always adorable Twilight. Twilight get what S2E14.png|"I don't get it?" Applejack's ribbons are scattered on the ground S2E14.png|Applejack with only 4th, 3rd and 2nd ribbons. Glum Applejack S02E14.png|That's a very... human-like face there. Applejack but blue S2E14.png|"But blue..." Rainbow Dash hears truth S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash hears the truth. Rainbow Dash but the telegram S2E14.png|"But the telegram said..." Rainbow Dash send money S2E14.png|"You were going to send money." Applejack downcast eyes S2E14.png|At least Applejack isn't lying. Applejack come home S2E14.png|"Come home empty hooved." Twilight & Fluttershy cuteness S2E14.png|The cuteness of Twilight's super wide eyes. Twilight saying name S2E14.png|"Applejack." Fluttershy wondering something S2E14.png|Fluttershy has that wonder face. Rainbow Dash overly happy S2E14.png|"And we're your friends!" Rainbow Dash come in S2E14.png|*Wink* Applejack beyond words S2E14.png|Now Applejack is trying to kill us with the cuteness. Applejack not upset S2E14.png|"So you're not upset?" Rainbow Dash shaking head S2E14.png|We all happen to have our eyes closed at the same time. Applejack the mayor S2E14.png|"What about the mayor?" Applejack face her S2E14.png|"I don't think I can face her." Applejack "money to fix the broken roof" S2E14.png|We all know Applejack can't lie. Fluttershy being soppy S2E14.png Fluttershy talking to Applejack S02E14.png Fluttershy and Twilight nuzzling Applejack S2E14.png|A little hint of G3 happening. Rainbow Dash crying S2E14.png|Rainbow are you crying? Rainbow Dash darn it S2E14.png|"Darn it!" Rainbow Dash acting all sappy S2E14.png|"Now you got me acting all sappy!" Applejack Love you guys S2E14.png|Applejack with the I love you guys face. Returning home Applejack coming home S2E14.png|Applejack is coming home. Applejack waving S2E14.png|Applejack waving at everypony. Applejack returns at the train station S2E14.png|Welcome back! Winona tackles Applejack S2E14.png|Winona says welcome home I missed you. Winona welcomes Applejack S2E14.png|woah there lover boy (actually girl) Fluttershy giggling S02E14.png Granny Smith comforts Big McIntosh S02E14.png Big McIntosh cries manly tears S2E14.png|Real stallions cry. Apple family pileup S2E14.png|Dog, I mean, Pony Pile! Pinkie Pie and Rarity on a Handcart 1 S2E14.png|I think you forgot something, girls... Pinkie Pie and Rarity on a Handcart 2 S2E14.png|"Chimicherry? Cherrychanga?" Rarity when I S2E14.png|"When I get back..." Rarity get it Rainbow Dash S2E14.png|"...you're gonna get it, Rainbow Dash!" Rarity puffed S02E14.png|"up down up down u.....p do......wn" STOP IT PINKIE Pinkie Pie and Rarity on a Handcart 3 S2E14.png|"Chimicherry? Cherrychanga?" pl:Ostatnia Gonitwa/Galeria